


Secret Injury

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Valery gets hurt, and the last thing he wants is for Boris to find out.





	Secret Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by members of VASS on Tumblr.

"I promise you if you fly directly over that core, tomorrow you'll be begging for that bullet!"

The pilot finally showed some sense and banked to the right, and just in time too. They had been perilously close to the reactor. When the helicopter banked suddenly, Valery was thrown off balance and tumbled back into the interior of the helicopter. He fell into the corner of the table where not so long ago he'd been explaining RBMK reactors to Boris Shcherbina.

He winced as his arse smacked into the table. That had hurt! The next moment, large strong hands were holding him and guiding him to his seat. For just a moment during the exchange, those hands touched his ass, gently, almost like a caress. And they were Shcherbina's hands!

Valery barely registered the rest of the trip, marveling at the feel of those hands. He wriggled in his seat some, feeling the aftermath of his run-in with the table. He was sure to have a bruise later.

Boris sat and did not speak, not even making eye contact with Valery.

___________

"There's a hotel."

Valery nodded his thanks to Pikalov, anxious to get some rest and get out of the contaminated air. As he walked the short distance to the hotel, his shorts chafed against the area on his ass he had injured. He needed to check it out and make sure it wasn't serious.

Safely ensconced in his room, Valery undressed. There was a full length mirror on the outside of the bathroom door, so he stood there, twisting his torso and trying to examine his ample arse. A large ugly bruise was forming where he'd run into the table. He probed it gently, wincing at how tender it was. What should he do? He didn't relish sitting on an ice pack.

Engrossed in his self-examination, Valery didn't notice the door of his hotel room opening. He turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He was a chubby man. Too many pastries and sitting and reading all day. 

"We'll have to share a room for now until another one becomes available. Legasov! What are you doing?! And how did you get that bruise?!"

Valery spun around at the sound of Boris' voice. Except then he realized that doing so exposed a whole other side of him, literally. Blushing, he spun back around, not sure how to stand to avoid embarrassment.

In the mirror he saw Boris walking up behind him. Then, Boris' fingers were moving over his bruised posterior, gently prodding. Valery jumped, then squirmed a bit at Boris' touch on his sensitive skin.

"Legasov, that looks serious. We should treat it."

Valery turned around to gape at Boris' words, then spun back around quickly, hiding his physical reaction to Boris' proximity and touch. We?

Boris quickly took charge. He gently shoved Valery towards his bed. "Lie down, Legasov. I'll be right back."

As soon as Boris left the room, Valery leapt up and went for his shorts. In his hurry to get dressed, his clumsiness manifested itself tenfold. He got one leg in, then somehow got his other leg in the same hole. Before he could pull his leg out, he lost his balance and toppled to the floor. Which is where Boris found him when he re-entered the room, on the floor, arse up.

Boris raised one eyebrow at Valery's position on the floor. "I'm not even going to ask.". Trying to help Valery up, he reached his hands around the scientist's waist, eliciting an outburst of giggles from Valery. "What?"

Valery tried to answer, but Boris' hands were wrapped around his belly. He was very ticklish, and could only laugh as Boris pulled him upright. He was still caught up in his shorts, so Boris, both amused and exasperated at the scientist's predicament, lifted him in his arms and carried him to the bed, depositing him in the same position as he'd left him.

Valery wriggled around, still trying to pull his shorts off and right them, but by now they were hopelessly tangled around his legs.

"Here, let me," Boris growled, but Valery tried to push his hands away. Boris wrestled him, pinning him to the bed. When Valery still tried to fight, he tickled him into submission. Having rendered the scientist helpless with laughter, he gave up and simply ripped the shorts off, then flipped Valery onto his stomach. "Now, don't move!"

Valery complied, trying to avoid more tickling. He yelped when he felt something cold pressed to his ass.

"Hold still! The ice will help with the swelling." Determined Valery not try to get up again, Boris sat with one hand holding the ice pack in place, the other resting on Valery's other butt cheek.

Valery lay very still, aware of Boris' touch on his ass. He felt himself blushing all over and wondered if Boris noticed. Worse yet, as Boris shifted in his chair from time to time, his fingers would move slightly, sending a shiver down Valery's spine.

After what seemed like forever, Boris removed the ice pack. He probed the area again, but much of the pain was gone, numbed by the cold. "Good, yes?"

Valery nodded, relieved the pain had eased up. He watched as Boris produced a tube of something from his pocket. At the puzzled look on his face, Boris explained.

"It's a salve that will further help with the healing. Lie back down."

Valery felt himself tensing up as Boris put some of the salve on his bruise and started massaging it in. It didn't hurt; quite the contrary, it felt marvelous, but Boris' touch was again affecting him in alarming ways. 

"Relax, Legasov. This will help." Boris was aware of Valery's reaction. He himself was feeling the effects of being so near the scientist. The man had a positively delicious ass, plump and just to Boris' tastes. He had a cute round belly too, and Boris had quite thoroughly enjoyed feeling it quiver under his hands as he tickled him. Perhaps being stuck with Valery wouldn't be so bad after all.

Having finished applying the salve, Boris had a mischievous thought. Ever so lightly, he ran his fingertips along Valery's ass and near his crack. As he'd hoped, Valery burst out laughing. Holding him down, he tormented him with his fingers for a few more minutes before taking pity on him. 

"Now to find you some shorts," Boris stated, as if he hadn't just finished tickling and caressing Valery's ass. "I think I have some spare."

Valery watched from his prone position, still stunned at what had just happened. Boris produced a pair of briefs, silk of course, and handed them to him. "I'll put the other pairs in your suitcase."

Valery got up shyly, hoping Boris would busy himself with unpacking while he dressed, but Boris continued to stand there and watch him, arms crossed. Valery wasn't sure the briefs would fit, but they were a bit stretchy and pulled up easily over his bum. As he moved to retrieve his pants, he noticed the silk moved over his skin pleasantly, reminding him of Boris' caress. Of course Boris' shorts would do that. And of course, Boris had given him silk ones to wear.

Boris nodded his approval. "They fit very nicely. You look good in them."

Valery looked down. His belly protruded above the waistband, and he knew the briefs left nothing in doubt about his chunky ass either. How could Boris think he looked good? Noticing Boris' gaze still lingering, he blushed again and hurried to dress.

Although he'd been satisfied with his clothes before, compared to Boris' briefs, they felt ill-fitted and rough on his skin. Boris seemed to notice his discomfiture and approached.

"I'll be sending for some more clothes soon, since it looks like we'll be here longer than I thought. I'll have some things tailored to your size. Let's see..." Boris produced a tape measure from somewhere and began taking measurements.

Valery trembled pleasurably at Boris' touch. This man was going to be his undoing. Especially when Boris took his inside leg measurements and his hands brushed Valery's erection. Valery thought he would faint. He both hoped Boris would stop touching him and wished he would never stop.

Boris stood and jotted down some numbers. "That should do it. Now, I'm all for a late dinner. Will you join me? We'll have to get up pretty early so we can apply some more ice and salve. It's probably going to be a few days before that bruise heals.

Valery could barely walk down to the restaurant at the thought of Boris' hands touching him again.


End file.
